Por siempre la viuda
by karma3985
Summary: Odio, amor y desolación se entrelazan en esta historia. Relato sin fin de lucro, pero se reservan los derechos de autor. Los personajes representados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Créditos al creador de la imagen.


**Por siempre la viuda…**

Estás páginas son un spin- off basado en una de mis tantas historias sin concluir. —Sí, me disculpo por ello. —Como ven es un universo alterno. Espero sea de su agrado y me atrevo agradecer su apoyo, sus comentarios y las lecturas que les dan a mis creaciones. Que la luz de lo más divino siempre guie su camino. ¡Hasta pronto! XD

 **Nota:** Llevo avanzado dos capítulos: Uno de "call center" y el otro de "Renacer a mitad del camino", los cuales serán actualizados en cuanto afine los detalles.

* * *

 **Operación: Génesis.**

Le doy un beso de a mi madre, tomo mi mochila, salgo del coche y la despido agitando mi mano, aunque ella ya va lejos. Sin prestar atención cruzo la calle, me paralizo a medio camino al percibir que no tengo oportunidad de llegar a la acera. Me petrifico a la espera del impacto. Más este no llega, el inconfundible aroma a neumático fundido llega a mi nariz. Abro mis ojos logrando captar con ello que el conductor pudo frenar a tiempo.

—¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez! —rugiste, haciendo roncar el motor de tu motocicleta pandillera —Provocando que una ola efervescente de ira naciera en mi interior, sin embargo, me trago las palabras. No me iba a rebajar a dañar mi imagen por pelear con un Don nadie como tú. —Te hago un mohín en respuesta, el cual te resulta divertido puesto que sonríes levemente mientras me sigues con la mirada. —Sé que lo haces a pesar de que tus ojos se encuentran ocultos por los lentes estilo aviador que llevas.

Te odio. Te maldigo. Te detesto con todas y cada una de las fibras de mi ser.

No sé cual es tu afán por obstruir mi camino. Ha sido así desde niños. En cada reunión que hacían nuestros padres, llegabas a mi casa, glotoneabas mi mantecado favorito, rompías mis muñecas, jalabas mi cabello y me hacías zancadillas cuando jugábamos a las carreras.

Yo solo intentaba acercarme a ti. Agradarte, pero pasabas de mí.

Eras el típico rebelde sin causa. Atractivo, mujeriego y complicado por igual.

Lío, es tu segundo nombre.

Y yo… —¿Quién era yo? —No era parte de las chicas pesadas, tampoco estaba en la lista a reina del baile año a año. —Más bien era la típica niña buena. Pulcra y de buenos modales. Siempre puntual y atenta en clase. Académicamente sobresaliente. —¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? —Únicamente poder lograr mi añorado puesto en el cuadro de honor. Ese que me abrirá fácilmente las puertas de la prestigiosa universidad a la que ansío ir en un futuro.

Ostentaría el estandarte al mejor estudiante de no ser por un nefasto que me robaba el puesto. Tú.

Tú que siempre estás metido en problemas. Que rara vez te dignas a ir a clases y en tus esporádicas apariciones no prestas atención a los profesores. Tu que a la hora del almuerzo te sientas con la parvada de vándalos de tus amigos a lisonjear a las populares.

Hurtabas mis aspiraciones porque te daba la gana.

Creo firmemente que haces trampa en los exámenes. Es la única explicación coherente para que un inadaptado como tú, obtenga calificación perfecta en cada materia.

A veces me encantaría tener poderes sobrenaturales, hacerte un muñeco vudú o al menos darte de beber un purgante.

Y si alguien se pregunta—: ¿Por qué detesto a este sujeto?

Para ello debemos retroceder al año 1985. Fue durante el campamento de verano que tuve la brillante idea de llevar conmigo mi diario personal. Aquellas malditas hojas que me catapultaron al infierno, las mismas que tenían escritas de mi puño y letra, mi más grande secreto. La confesión que no podía gritar a los cuatro vientos. Mi amor por ti.

Sí. A pesar de tus groserías, de ser un completo cero a la izquierda para ti. Soñaba día y noche, que por un golpe de suerte tu vendrías a mí y seríamos felices por siempre.

Si cierro los ojos un instante puedo sentir la vergüenza calar mis huesos. El eco de las risotadas de las chicas que se "encontraron" en un pasadizo mi extraviado cuadernillo, los señalamientos y las burlas del resto de mocosos situados alrededor de la hoguera. Pero lo peor era verte ahí. —Eras uno de los líderes de grupo. —Sentado sin mirarme. Con cara indescifrable. Te levantaste, tomaste la pequeña libreta, arrancando con furia las hojas, tirándolas para que se quemasen en el fuego. Al igual que mis ilusiones. No dejaste vestigio alguno de ser más que la molesta chiquilla con la que te obligaban a compartir en la escuela.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No me defendiste aun siendo tu obligación como guía. —Permitiste que fuese el hazme reír por quince largos días. —En cuanto mi tortura acabó, llegué a casa, subí a mi habitación para hacer mis maletas e irme de visita donde mis abuelos a Suna hasta el regreso a clases. Juré desenamorarme de ti y no volver a mediar palabra alguna contigo jamás en mi vida.

Y la hice cumplir. Nuestro tácito trato de ignorarnos mutuamente lo habíamos cumplido a cabalidad por cerca de tres años. Hasta ese día.

.

.

.

Estaba en medio partido de voleibol, tenía mi cabello atado en cuatro coletas, calcetines que cubrían mis pantorrillas, mini pantaloncillos de licra, el número diez descansaba en la espalda de mi camiseta y un banderín en mi antebrazo derecho me acreditaba como capitana del equipo. Íbamos ganando. Todo estaba de maravilla.

No obstante, tan pronto como hiciste acto de presencia con tu porte de chico rudo, cabello negro con coleta, cuerpo de infarto, mirada penetrante, de andar tranquilo y sin prisas. La muchedumbre enmudeció mientras te abrías paso como Moisés en el Mar Rojo. —Me parece el colmo que incluso el cuerpo administrativo y de docentes te brindaba pleitesía. —Te trataban como un rey, las chicas revoloteaban a tu alrededor. A pesar de tu pésima conducta.

A punta de golpes te hiciste un nombre en la cuidad. La leyenda de las peleas clandestinas. Un semental en la cama. —Papacito. Mi amor. ¡Hazme un hijo! —Eran algunos de los tantos calificativos que se vociferaban en las graderías.

Tu te hacías de la vista gorda y de oídos sordos. Tus compinches guardaban campo para ti en los asientos principales. —¡Claro!

Observé que tres chicas del equipo rival te miraban pasmadas. Una de ellas hizo el saque. Fallándolo, no sé si a propósito o no, la bola rodó hasta tus pies. Izaste el esférico objeto, te encaminaste hacia la alta jugadora, entregándoselo en la mano, dándole tu clásica sonrisa de galán, capaz de derretir un iceberg. Cualquier cosa. Menos a mí.

Me abstuve a rodar mis ojos ante el precario espectáculo que habías montado. El juego se reanudó y perdí la noción de lo que hacías. Al fin y al cabo, no era de mi incumbencia.

Luego del partido y mi destacada participación que nos llevó al gane, el equipo entero se fue a celebrar con malteadas y papas fritas al Ichiraku. El lugar estaba abarrotado por jóvenes que solían ir a ese local, ya que, era el punto de encuentro de muchas generaciones.

El incomparable sonido de tu motocicleta se escuchaba a lo lejos. Anunciaba anticipadamente tu arribo. Efectivamente, el vehículo monomotor se detuvo en el parqueo, te apeaste de este, luciendo tu faceta de despoja virgos, botas militares, denim rasgado, camiseta blanca, y sí, para cerrar con broche de oro el atuendo, una chamarra de cuero negra.

«No podías ser más cliché.»

Te adentraste al sitio con tu andar arrogante, barbilla levantada, cigarrillo en boca. Dejando a tu paso una estela de colonia varonil, —exudando hombría por cada poro— y a un séquito de pubertas con las bragas mojadas.

«A todas. Menos a mí.»

Yo continúe sorbiendo mi achocolatada bebida. Me entretuve viendo hacía afuera, mientras dabas tu acostumbrada entrada triunfal. Saludando como chica de certamen de belleza. Era habitual hacernos invisibles para el otro.

Pero hoy se te ocurre cambiar la rutina.

Te detienes en la mesa en la que estamos sentadas. —¡Felicidades, chicas!, buen juego. —dijiste.

—¡Gracias! —agradecieron en coro.

«Todas. Excepto yo»

—¡Ité! —chillé, producto del pellizco que Koko me dio en el muslo por debajo de la mesa.

—¡No seas maleducada! —masculló entre dientes.

Giré mi rostro al de mi acolochada amiga. Asesinándola con la mirada. —«Reconozco para mí misma, que es una actitud inmadura de mi parte.»—Exhalé y sin volver a ver al alto sujeto de pie dije—: ¡Comadreja! —saludé de mala gana. Continué atarugándome con las papitas a la francesa cargadas de mayonesa.

—Sabaku no. —respondiste con tono de amabilidad.

No necesité ver sus rostros para saber que todas y cada una de las féminas a mi alrededor estaban boquiabiertas por la escenita que el tarugo y yo plantamos.

—¿" Las Amazonas" (1) se dignarán en ir a verme a pelear en la noche? —preguntó con desfachatez. Desviando el asunto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —me adelanté a responder.

—Lo dirás por ti. —se aventuró a refutar una de mis compañeras. Dejándome petrificada. —¿Dónde será?

—En el deshuesadero de autos viejos en las afueras de la ciudad. Te aseguro que si apuestas por mi ganarás mucho dinero. —fanfarreó el tarado, guiñándole el ojo. Bien la que quiera ir es bienvenida. ¡Nos vemos luego! —musitó. Marchándose.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente en los pasadizos el tema del día era la vapuleada que le dio el mequetrefe a su contrincante. No presté atención a esos comentarios tan insulsos, estaba concentrada preparando mi discurso de campaña presidencial del instituto. Los varones caminaban por los corredores gritando e imitando posiciones de lucha y las chicas suspiraban cada que mencionaban el descamisado torso de la Comadreja. Sudoroso y manchado de sangre del oponente.

—Te perdiste de ver al bomboncito. —insinuó a mis espaldas mi mejor y gay amigo.

—Mi tiempo es muy valioso como para desperdiciarlo en una barbarie de esas.

—¡Uff! Lo que hubiera dado porque su pantaloneta cediera a los jalones que le pegaba el otro tipo. —Tiene el caminito de la felicidad. Me muero por recorrérselo.

—Sigo sin entender porque los hombres tienen que comportarse como cavernícolas y medir sus fuerzas.

—Porque nos dejamos llevar por la testosterona. ¿Sabes? La próxima vez te obligo a acompañarme.

—Ni loca frecuentaría un suburbio de esos. —Además, si quisiera ver una carnicería humana, pediría de deseo a una estrella fugaz poder viajar en el tiempo y visitar el coliseo romano en época de gladiadores.

—Con el mayor de los gustos te acompañaría en esa aventura. ¿Te imaginas? Los dos disfrutando de ver a esos muchachones semidesnudos. —No tendría problema alguno en desplumarme. Esa civilización le tenía culto a la homosexualidad.

—¡Te equivocas! El coliseo está en roma, Italia. Igualmente, eran los griegos los que le tenían un culto a la belleza y abogaban que la mujer era un hombre imperfecto. Practicaban la bisexualidad.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que no soporto que seas una sabelotodo?

—¡Mentiroso!, tu me amas. Y déjate de cháchara que necesito que escuches mi discurso.

—¡Soy todo oídos guapa!

Ensayaba mi declamación cuando a lo lejos se percibía el retintín de los vítores. El club de fans del bobalicón gritaba tras él, quién venía resguardado como si fuese Rocky Balboa. Cuando pasó frente a mí, noté que su pómulo izquierdo estaba decorado en púrpura, le habían propinado un buen puñetazo. «y eso me encantaba.»

—Debiste ver al otro. ¡Pobre hombre! Si el réferi no los separa, tu némesis (2) lo hubiese hecho añicos.

Bufé por su comentario.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, estaba sentada en la tarima, rodeada de los otros aspirantes. Los aplausos me indicaron que era la próxima en exponer mis objetivos. Me explicaba adecuadamente, hacía las pausas debidas, mi elocuencia y gesticulaciones eran perfectas. Sin embargo… llegó ese maldito sin embargo…

Los estudiantes aglomerados comenzaron a murmurar y dispersarse. Lo pensé para no arrojarme y arrancarles la cabeza.

El novato profesor Kakashi intervino a mitad de mi discurso. Notificando que el debate sería pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso, ya que, detrás del salón de biología se estaba suscitando una pelea.

Me puse furiosa. Sin importarme que los chicos podían ver mi ropa interior, salté al patio e irme tras el gentío. Sea quien fuese el idiota, lamentaría haberme interrumpido. No toleraría tal falta de respeto.

Llegué al círculo de personas. A fuerza de empujones me acerqué al frente de la contienda para quedarme patitiesa al ver al par de alborotadores.

El peli castaño que mordía el polvo, era nada más y nada menos que mi hermano del medio. Kankuro. Al notar quién era el infeliz que lo tenía entrelazado con sus brazos en un candado chino, me fue imposible contener mi enojo.

No lo pensé. Solo me dejé llevar. Me arrojé sobre aquel matón, al mejor estilo de los roqueros superestrella, le propiné golpes y jalones de cabello. Creo que hasta le di un mordisco. —Mi hermano había logrado escapar. —De un momento a otro sentí que me aventaban en el aire separándome de mi presa. Dos profesores habían llegado al particular ring.

—Ustedes dos. Repórtense inmediatamente a la oficina de la rectora. —ordenó el pelo plateado profesor, quién tan calmo, educado y buenmozo como siempre, caminó a mi lado sonriéndome en intervalos para sosegar mi miedo de enfrentar a la directora. Lo bueno era que, a cierta persona, Gai sensei lo llevaba con las manos sujetas hacia atrás como un verdadero presidiario.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la retahíla de la Tsunade sama, la de mis padres cuando se enterasen y ver como mi deseo de convertirme en presidenta estudiantil se desvanecía por culpa, una vez más, de aquel engendro del demonio.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **(1)** Así es como supuestamente se llama el equipo de voleibol.

 **(2)** Es una forma de decir enemigo, rival o contrincante.

 **Génesis:** Significa inicio u origen.


End file.
